


El día en que todo cambio

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Con su animo por los suelos solo vio la necesidad de no existir más y se aventó sintiendo el viento golpear su cuerpo, al caer impacto fuertemente con unas rocas y se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente mientras las olas se lo llevaban a lo más profundo del mar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	El día en que todo cambio

Se sentó en el acantilado para observar el mar y sentir la brisa en su piel, se sentía tan cansado de fingir que todo estaba bien y en su estado meditativo se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en su vida y tras un largo rato de perderse en sus pensamientos no pudo encontrar nada bueno. Incluso lo que creyó una vez que era especial y único, solo resultó ser una ilusión suya, un malentendido ya que su compañero no lo ama.

Cuando el pensó que por fin algo bueno había llegado a su vida, el como siempre lo arruino de la peor forma y lo besó, nunca se había sentido tan roto como en ese momento que su compañero lo había rechazado y abandonado.

Contemplando el mar decidió acabar con su vida, total nadie lo iba a extrañar. Con su animo por los suelos solo vio la necesidad de no existir más y se aventó sintiendo el viento golpear su cuerpo, al caer impacto fuertemente con unas rocas y se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente mientras las olas se lo llevaban a lo más profundo del mar, borrando así el paradero de Steve McGarrett de la faz de la tierra.

A varios kilómetros de ahí el Detective Daniel Williams leía la carta de despedida que el Comandante le había dejado, sintió romper su corazón y se sintió como el ser más despreciable del mundo, pues en ese momento había ido para confesar al Marín que en realidad lo amaba y que le gustaría empezar algo con el, sin embargo eso ya no será posible porque su gran amor se había quitado la vida creyendo que el no le correspondía esos sentimientos. Ahora, solo le queda vivir con la pesadez de su error y con los recuerdos de su único y verdadero amor, que por su inmadurez lo perdió.

😘😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto lo se, pero quería hacer algo pequeño espero se les haga triste... ...............
> 
> ..................
> 
> .......................
> 
> ............................
> 
> .................................
> 
> .......................................
> 
> Ay eso suena cruel pero bueno...
> 
> besos y abrazos


End file.
